


Gryffindor and Slytherin

by Roisa_choni_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_choni_love/pseuds/Roisa_choni_love





	1. Chapter 1

Luisa was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She had been sitting there for hours now, still trying to use everything that Professor Filtwick had taught her to make the heavy book in front of her levitate. "Wingardium leviosa!" She said again as she waved her wand and nothing happened.

Luisa decided that it would be a good idea to go to the library to read a book on levitation. She sat down at an empty table after taking a levitation book from the shelf next to her. She skimmed through it until she found the spell that she needed. She read the entire page over and over again and then she took out her wand. "Wingardium leviosa." She repeated. The book went up in the air for about a second before it suddenly dropped back down. Luisa dropped her head onto table and groaned. "Hey, can I help you with that?" An unfamiliar voice said from the other side of the table. Luisa looked up quickly and saw the last person that she would have expected. A Slytherin.

The Slytherin girl was absolutely gorgeous. She had long, red hair that curled beautifully around her shoulders, she had the most piercing, icy blue eyes that Luisa had ever seen and her smile was just perfect.

"Umm what?" Luisa asked at her she realised how long she had been staring silently at the beautiful redhead. She was confused as to why a Slytherin would want to help her. "I just asked if you needed any help." The Slytherin said. "Uhh yeah, sure." Luisa replied awkwardly, feeling somehow literally blinded by how gorgeous this girl was.

The Slytherin sat down opposite her and Luisa could instantly smell her intoxicating purfume that so perfectly matched her appearance. "So, youre not getting the want movement right. You need to sort of flick your wrist more quickly and higher upwards. I'll show you." The girl, who's name she still didn't know, said. She grabbed her wand. "Wimgardium leviosa!" The Slytherin said and the book instantly lifted up and levitated in the air. She then lowered her wand and the book slowly descended until it landed back on the table. Luisa then repeated what the redhead had done and the book slowly lifted into the air, higher than last time but dropped back onto the table. "Its okay, that one was better than last time. Try again." The redhead told her. Luisa then repeated her actions and the book levitated until she lowered her wand. "Finally!" Luisa shouted, only to be shushed by Madame Pince. "Sorry." Luisa whispered loudly to the librarian and got an angry glare in return. The Slytherin just sat and laughed. "Thank you." Luisa said to the Slytherin, still completely in awe of her beauty. "Its fine, but i need to go now. I've got go finish my herbology essay." The Slytherin told her as she stood up. "I was helping in the hospital wing yesterday so i missed the lesson." Luisa thought for a moment and tried to find a reason for her to stay. "Well, since you helped me, you can use my notes if you want. I've already finished my essay." Luisa said as she smiled and looked up at the redhead. "Thank you." She smiled as she sat back down opposite Luisa. She got out her completely full parchment and handed it to Rose.

"What's your name?" Luisa asked her, for some reason wanting to know everything about her. "Rose." She replied. Luisa smiled. "Im Luisa." She held her hand out to Rose. "I know." Rose said as she took Luisa's hand in her own and shook it. Luisa gave her a confused look and Rose elaborated. "You're on the quidditch team. You're the seeker, and you're amazing at it. You're beautiful too." Luisa must have been blushing like crazy as she could feel her cheeks burning. Rose smiled at her and looked down to continue writing. "So youre a prefect." Luisa said to Rose, looking down at her green badge. "Yeah, i have been since my first year." Rose told her. "Impressive." Luisa said. It was now Rose who was blushing. 

They sat in the library together for hours, just talking and laughing about random things until Madame Pince kicked them out of the deserted library at 12:30. They both walked down the corridor until they had to go different ways. They both stopped walking and Luisa spoke. "I'll see you later, Rose." She smiled at her before turning around and walking towards her room. "Bye, Luisa!" Rose shouted as Luisa turned the corner. Smiling to herself, Luisa reached her room and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Luisa was eating her breakfast before her quidditch match against Hufflepuff. As she was about to leave, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, Luisa." Rose said as she sat down next to Luisa. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at Rose, some with anger and some with disbelief. Rose sighed dramatically and waved sarcastically to everyone who was staring at her. "Shall we eat somewhere else?" Luisa asked Rose since she was probably feeling uncomfortable. "No, im good here thanks." Rose replied, smirking at the looks of disapproval and hatred that were sent her way. When they finished eating, they both got up and left the hall. As soon as the doors closed behind them, they both burst out laughing. 

Rose walked with her all the way to the field where the match was about to start. "Good luck, Luisa." Rose said as she pulled Luisa in for a short hug. Rose then let go and walked away, heading for the stands. 

It was the shortest game of the season. Luisa caught the golden snitch after only 4 minutes of playing. She flew down to the ground and got off her broom. Her team all crowded around her and congratulated her, patting her on the back or hugging her. When she was off the field, she saw Rose walking towards her. "Well done, Lu." Rose said but Luisa just took another step forwards and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist. Rose instantly returned the hug, putting her arms around the back of Luisa's head and resting her head on top of Luisa's. 

Luisas friends came rushing over, confusion evident on their faces. "Hey, Luisa. Umm what are you doing?" Angelina said. "Oh, hey. This is Rose." Luisa told them. They all instantly turned their attention to Rose. "A Slytherin, really Luisa? What were you thinking?!" Katie asked, Luisa could hear the anger in her voice. Luisa looked over to Rose and saw her jaw tighten and her hands clench into fists. Rose was always taller than all of them but she looked even taller now. Luisa reached out and took Roses hand between hers, rubbing and squeezing it gently in an attempt to calm her down. "Yes, a Slytherin. Whats your point?" Luisa snapped at them. "Why the hell are you talking to a Slytherin? Theyre all snakey and evil! You cant trust any of them!" Alicia shouted. Luisa felt Rose pull her hand away. She reached for her wand and pulled it out of her pocket swiftly. "Rose, what are you doing?" Luisa asked her, worried for her friends. Rose ignored her and waved her wand, casting a non-verbal spell on Alicia. She fell to the floor and quickly started changing form. Her skin turned green and her body grew longer and thinner. After a few seconds, Alicia was completely transformed into a snake.


	3. 3

Luisa just stared in disbelief at the snake now at her feet. She turned to Rose and took her hand again. "Nonono... Rose, i know that she was mean to you and i know that you are mad, but please, change her back." Luisa begged her. Rose looked at Luisa and then back at the snake. "Shes lucky that you're here to save her." Rose said then pulled out her wand and waved it again. Alicia slowly started changing back and Luisa let out a sigh of relief. While her friends were distracted by Alicia, Luisa lead Rose away and into an empty classroom. 

They both stood there in silence, neither knowing what to say. "Im so sorry, Luisa." Rose said, breaking the awkward silence. "I just got mad and remembered a non-verbal spell that Snape taught me and-"  
"Its fine, Rose. She was being horrible so she kinda deserved it but i wasnt expecting that." Luisa saw the worry and fear drain from Rose's face, softer than it was before. "It wont happen again, i swear. Im just glad that you aren't mad at me." Rose told her. Luisa suddenly started laughing. "What?" Rose asked her. "Its just ironic how she called you snakey so you turned her into a snake." Luisa said, still laughing. Rose started laughing too but stopped abruptly. Hearing someone unlock the rooms second door, Rose ran towards the tall cupboard in the corner. "Come on Luisa, someone's coming." Rose said quietly. Luisa ran over to her and they both climbed in and closed the door behind them. The cupboard was really small so Luisa was pressed tightly against Rose. She could feel Luisa's hot breath on her neck and realized how close their faces were. Rose then turned around so that she was facing Luisa. She hesitantly moved her hands to rest on Luisa's waist and Luisa lifted her hands up to Rose's face, brushing her cheeks with her thumbs. They stared into eachothers eyes for a few seconds until Luisa leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss, brushing their lips together lightly. It was the best kiss that Luisa had ever experienced. Their lips danced together perfectly. Luisa's tongue brushed over Rose's bottom lip and Rose parted her lips to allow Luisa's tongue access to her mouth. Rose heard whoever came in the classroom leave so she pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Luisa's. "They're gone." Rose whispered. After stepping out of the cupboard, Luisa surged forward and kissed her again, unable to control herself. When the desperate need for air drove them apart, Rose spoke. "Its getting late now, we should probably head back." She said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Yeah." Luisa said, kissing Rose again before pulling away completely. Luisa walked towards the furthest door and tried to pull it open. Rose walked to the other door and done the same. Both of the doors refused to open.

"Shit." Luisa said as she tried the door again. Rose walked over to her and pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" Rose shouted and the door clicked open. Impressed, Luisa stepped towards Rose and ran her hands up her sides. "You're so hot." Luisa whispered against Rose's neck, leaving soft kisses planted there. Rose shivered at the feeling and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks."Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?" Rose asked Luisa, not wanting to leave her yet. "Dont you have a roommate?" "Not anymore, she left a few weeks ago, expelled." Rose told her. "Well then, i would love to." 

Luisa and Rose then both snook up to the Slytherin dormitories, being careful not to be spotted by anyone. They were almost at Rose's room when Draco Malfoy turned a corner and saw them. "What do you think you're doing, Ruvelle? Bringing a Gryffindor up here-  
Before he could continue, Rose pulled out her wand. "Obliviate!" Malfoy was struck in the head by an Orange flash of light and he stumbled back into the wall behind him. Luisa and Rose then both ran around him and finally reached Rose's room. "What was the spell for?" Luisa asked wondering if Malfoy would come after them. "It just made him forget seeing us. He will be fine in a few minutes, dont worry." Rose then sat down on her bed and Luisa sat on the bed opposite her. Rose gave Luisa some spare pyjamas and they both got changed and got in bed, ready to sleep as it was already dark outside.

Luisa visibly jumped out of her skin as a bolt of lightning struck the ground just by the window, followed by the rumble of thunder. Rose looked over to Luisa and saw that the colour had drained from her face, replaced with a mask of shock. "Come here, Lu." Rose said as she pulled back the covers on her bed. Luisa gingerly climbed into bed next to her and let out a breath that she didnt realize she was holding. Rose pulled her close and draped an arm around her waist. "Its okay, you dont need to be scared, I've got you." Rose said quietly. "You're beautiful you know." Rose told her as she brushed her nose against Luisa's. Luisa laughed. "If I'm beautiful then what are you? I'm surprised that I didnt notice you before, I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you are." Rose's face went almost the same colour as her hair. Luisa brought up her hand to caress Rose's cheek softly. "Rose, I really like you." Luisa admitted. Rose smiled and tilted her head back to kiss Luisa, pulling her impossibly closer and intertwining their legs. Rose pulled back slightly, "I really like you too."  
Luisa loved the feeling of falling asleep in Rose's arms, even with the raging storm outside, she had never felt so safe.


End file.
